Bart Allen (Smallville)
| Last = | Quotation = All right. All right, I work for a guy... called Mr. Kiss-my-butt. Would you like me to introduce you? | Speaker = Bart Allen | QuoteSource = Smallville Episode: Justice | HistoryText = A few years ago, young Bart Allen was caught in an accident with a huge flash of light. This apparent accident granted him the ability to move at super-speed. Bart found it difficult to cope with his new-found powers, feeling like an outsider, even at home, he ran away. He began life as a petty thief to get by and soon began working for people who bought goods off of him. Leading him to live an extravagant lifestyle, often using false names along the way. In 2004, Bart worked with a fence named Hanison, although Hanison often cheated Bart out of the stolen goods' true value. Bart happened to be in Metropolis when Jonathan Kent was about to get run over by a drunk driver. Before Clark Kent could rescue him, Bart rescued Jonathan at super-speed but also stole his wallet. Clark tracked his father's credit cards and located the hotel room in which Bart was staying. Bart said to Clark, "I'll be a thousand miles away before you can even blink," and Clark replied, "I don't know, I can blink pretty fast." They had a "race" in which they seemed to be almost evenly matched in speed until Bart took off over the water, while Clark hesitantly stopped at the water's edge. Bart was amazed to find another person with super powers, just as Clark was to find someone with powers who was not from Smallville. Bart and Clark bonded (Bart even took to his friends, flirting with Chloe Sullivan), but they argued because Clark tried to make Bart believe that stealing for any purpose was wrong. Bart believed that he only stole to buy food and shelter, and that he wasn't harming anybody because the company canceled the illegitimate charges. Later, he followed Clark to the Luthor Mansion where Lex Luthor showed Clark a valuable Russian manuscript. Bart later returned to the mansion and stole the manuscript while Clark was reading it, and took it to Hanison, where Lex tracked it down. Hanison was willing to kill Bart over the manuscript but Clark saved him. Bart wanted to make a getaway with it, even after Clark asked him if he still thought that his thefts hurt no one, but was reminded of Clark's warning that he should use his gift nobly. In the end, he returned the manuscript and left Smallville to find other special people like himself and Clark. As they parted ways, Bart demonstrated vast super speed, during which he outran Clark. Two years later, Oliver Queen found Bart stealing a meal in Star City. Oliver believed Bart was a good kid and offered him a job. Bart joined Oliver's group of heroes, and Oliver gave him the codename "Impulse" for his impulsive nature. Bart traveled to Mexico to infiltrate a LuthorCorp facility for Oliver. He returned to Metropolis in time to save Chloe Sullivan from getting shot by Dr. Caselli. Bart then got back in touch with Clark after a small race. He told Clark that he had really learned what he tried to teach him, and declared that he had quit stealing. Clark soon learned that Bart had in fact stolen information from LuthorCorp, but Bart did not tell him that he was working for Oliver. Bart left to do another job for Oliver, but fell into a trap set up by Lex Luthor. Lex put him in a chamber and forced him to run at super-speed or risk being electrocuted until he agreed to talk. Clark went to rescue Bart, but was incapacitated by refined Kryptonite. Oliver donned his Green Arrow garb and, along with his other team members Cyborg and Aquaman, infiltrated the lab, saved Clark and Bart, and blew up the facility. Bart left with the "Justice League" and continued working to stop other 33.1 facilities around the world. When Clark and Lex disappeared from the arctic in the Fortress of Solitude, Bart and Victor Stone searched the entire southern hemisphere for them and found nothing. Later, Oliver mentioned that Clark went on a JL mission with Bart in Keystone City and he is seen along with A.C., Victor, and Dinah Lance on Chloe's computer screens in the Isis Foundation. Bart and Dinah were called to the Kent Barn to help Clark and Oliver battle Doomsday, Bart brought schematics of the Geothermal LuthorCorp facility for Clark to help him with his plan to defeat Doomsday. Clark explained that they had a tunnel that was a mile deep under earth and he planned to bury Doomsday there before the tunnel was destroyed. He then gave Bart the Black Kryptonite and explained that it would separate Davis Bloome from Doomsday. Even though the two learned that Oliver killed Lex Luthor, Bart still sided with Oliver to take Doomsday down for good. Clark was at his desk when Black Canary told him via audio message that they had located Chloe and Davis and he used his super-hearing to find them. He super sped off and found their car with Black Canary and Impulse waiting for him. They told him that they're doing it for him when Green Arrow shot him with a Kryptonite dart. Clark collapsed and told them they're making a mistake. Chloe awoke at the Geothermal facility to find Green Arrow, Impulse and Black Canary standing over an unconscious Davis. Bart told her he knocked them both out at super-speed and they brought them here. She realized they wanted to kill Davis and she noticed the Black kryptonite in Bart's bag, and when the league tried to get rid of Davis, Bart was punched out by Davis in mid transformation. Chloe used the black kryptonite on Davis, splitting him from Doomsday. A fight presumably took place, when Clark arrived they were all down and when he was going after Doomsday he asked the league if he could still trust them. After Clark trapped Doomsday under Earth's surface, Bart attended the funeral of Jimmy Olsen to pay his respects. Following the funeral, Chloe told Clark at the new Watchtower base, that Bart, Dinah and Oliver were all missing. Although never actually shown onscreen, when Oliver Queen somehow survived being hit by a truck while sitting helplessly in a car, Bart was later credited with saving him, as Chloe orchestrated the entire thing to turn Oliver back to being the Green Arrow. Later, Clark told Chloe that Bart was in Metropolis and offered her to hang out with him to take a break from being Watchtower. The government agency Checkmate wanted to know the locations of the Justice League members, including Bart, but John Jones managed to erase the memories of the agent of the organization - Amanda Waller. When the Kandorians threatened earth and Clark was giving his speech about sacrificing himself, Bart was listening on the far left screen in Watchtower. After Hawkman sacrificed his life to save Lois Lane from the villainous Slade Wilson, all Justice League members were present at a funeral service held in Carter's home country of Egypt, led by Stargirl. He was then left unconscious along with everybody else when a mysterious pyramid rose from the ground emitting a bright light. He along with the rest of the heroes would held captive by the Government, but would be freed thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. It's been discovered that the Toyman was handing out assignments or missions to the supervillian group, the Marionette Ventures, so they can eliminate each member of the Justice League. Captain Cold was assigned Bart Allen. A few month's later, Bart showed up again and helped Clark fighting Psimon. | Powers = * : Impulse possesses the gift of super-speed and enhanced reflexes. The exact limits of this ability are unknown, but he is clearly faster than Clark Kent and is fast enough to run across bodies of water without falling in. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Bart's stamina decreases exponentially the more he is forced to use his super-speed. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The role of Bart Allen is played by Kyle Gallner in Smallville television series. * It was the first live-action appearance of Bart Allen. | Trivia = * Bart has many aliases, including Wally West, Jay Garrick, and Barry Allen - the names of the the men to use the Flash moniker before Bart in the comics. * Bart has a super metabolism so he needs to consume a large amount of food. * Bart is the first member of the Justice League that Oliver recruited and coincidentally the first member to appear on the series with the exception of Clark and Chloe. | DC = | Wikipedia = Smallville | Links = }} Category:Justice League (Smallville) members Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Metahumans